In a standard physical network, dynamic routing protocols allow routers to dynamically learn information about remote networks and automatically add this information to their own routing tables. The network routers dynamically exchange routing data between each other through one or more routing protocols whenever there is a change in the network topology. This exchange allows routers to automatically learn about new networks and also to find alternate paths if there is a link failure to a current network.
In virtual networking, a logical router of a logical network can have several different routing components through which the logical network exchanges traffic (e.g., north-south traffic) with other networks. These routing components may be implemented on different edge nodes that connect the logical network to other external networks. An intelligent method for enabling these routing components to exchange information with routers of the external network is needed.